spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 39: Dessarin Summit
Kira, Maex a Sai mají jen den na to aby se dali dohromady. Dessarin Summit je na spadnutí. Za Red Larch vyraží starosta Kormac s rádcem Alfem a první dámou Idris, která doufá že to bude pěkná dovolená. Za Společnost vyrazí Maex, Sai a Kira jako vůdce SG2. Alaran cestuje se společností ale zůstává v Bargewright Innu. Delegáti Zhentarimu už jsou na Summitu. Summit Hall vypadá jinak. Je plný. Všude kolem něj táboří nejrůznější armády a delegace. Společnost sej překvapena účastí, ale zdá se, že překvapení je vzájemné. Uvnitř zdí je ještě menší prostor. Nejrůznější delegace a vyslanci táboří kolem centra kde se vaří a povídá. K vidění jsou i draci a nejrůznější monstra. Pod zdmi táboří velké skupiny pobitých lidí. Uprchlíci. Zachránění lidé z ruzných částí Dessarin Valley kteří nemají kam jít. Dorazili právě včas, sněm začíná. Zatímco vyrážejí na svá místa, zaslechnou rozohněného trpaslíka který si právě vylévá zlost na jednoho z mladých paladinů. Cože? Kdo si myslíš že jsem? Synku, mám chlupy na zádech delší než je ten tvůj malinkej knírek, Bojoval jsem s Emerusem abych získal zpět Pevnost Felbarr a pochodoval s každým trpasličím králem severu abychom zpět dobyli Gauntlgrym. Přišel jsem o polovinu nohy kvůli orský čepeli, mám spálenej obličej od chobotničího xichtu a zabil jsem každýho z těch hajzlu co se mi připletl do sekery cestou domů. Navíc jste mě sem táhli přes upoconej nechutnej les, takže jestli chci teď sedět a užít si chvilku klidu když jsme konečně zahnali alespoň část těch zmetků do podzemí, tak je to přesně to co udělám a způsoby se můžou jít vyblejt. Zasloužil jsem si svůj odpočinek. Jestli se to tvým malým lordům nelíbí, ať příjdou sem a řeknou mi to sami. Nevstávám dokuď jsem nedopil pivo. Dessarin Summit Mezitím uprostřed kruhu mnoha humanoidů je Summit zahájen. Vignette: Netherese O přestávce Alf ostatním vypráví historii lidu ze kterého pochází Clariburnus Tanthul. Netheril bylo starověké impérium (-3795DR), ve kterém se používala neskutečně mocná magie. Mythallary byla Nethererská zařízení která uměla zpracovávat syrovou magii a využívat jí jako energii. (D&D’s ZPM, lítala na to například ty města) Díky strašlivé nehodě jednoho z jejich mágu (-339DR) náš svět málem přišel o Weave, což by se stalo kdyby nezasáhl samotný bůh magie Mystryl. Mystryl u toho zemřel, ale stihl zařídit aby se magie světa mohla vrátit. (Což stvořilo Wild Magic a Weawewalkers™ (Glemlel, Sai). Všechna města Netherilu, kromě tří která reinkarnovaná Mystra zachránila po celém světě spadla na zem a z vyspělé civilizace zbyly jen střípky. Netherese jsou etnickou skupinou obyvatel Netherilu. Mnoho dnešních kultur jsou potomci Netherese, jako například Shadovaři, Halruaani, Bedinové a Illuskani. Illuskani jsou běžní běloši Torilu, říká se jim také seveřani. Téměř polovina bělochů Sword Coastu jsou potomci Netherilu, ale jeho pozůstatek v nich je téměř neznatelný. Bedine jsou pouštní lidé. Obývají pouště Anaurochu a je jich více jak 100 kmenů. Pozůstatky magie jsou v nich silnější, ačkoliv je většina z nich míšenců. Halruaani jsou bývalí refugees Netherilu, kteří se svým archmágem odešli do jiné země kde se snaží udržet svou civilizaci a magii. Někteří už misí s místními lidmi.. Shadovar Těsně před pádem létajících měst a celého impéria Netheril se rod Tanthul s celým svým létajícím městem Thultanthar pomocí magie přesunul do Pláně Stínů a pomocí Shadow Weave ochránil své město. Říká se že za šílenství této nyní už stínem infusnuté rasy mohla právě doba strávená v pláni stínů a později Shadowfellu. Roku 1372 DR se Thultanthar vrátil zpět do Faerûnu, jen aby byl o 113 let později (před 5ti lety) strhnut k zemi jedním z nejmocnějších Mágu Torilu. Vignette: Sword Coast Helm’s Hold Opevněné městečko kolem katedrály zasvěcené Helmovi blízko Neverwinteru. Helm nedávno zemřel a znovu se narodil. Pod Helm’s Holdem je prý Sanatorium. Black Lake District of Neverwinter. Noble čtvrť Letohradu. Má vlastní řád a vlastní zákony. Známá pro svojí obrovskou ZOO a neskutečný počet bohatýrů. (Sorry šróťo.) Je běžné že se Lordi chtějí zastupovat sami na všech sněmech které se týkají osudu Neverwinteru nebo jeho okolí, ale málo kdy se stane že by jim opravdu podařilo vybrat někoho kdo by na sněm jel, nebo se o něj doopravdy zajímal. Gauntlgrym Dlouho ztracená trpasličí pevnost, znovuobjevil jí teprve několik let zpět Král Bruenor Battlehammer z Mithral Hallu a Král Emerus Warcrown z Citadely Felbarr. (Který přitom zemřel.) Říká se že v ní kdysi trpaslíci kopali příliš hluboko a chamtivě a našli prastaré zlo. Bohyni ohně Maegeru. Ale protože nejsou malé čubky jako trpaslíci z knih na které právě myslíte, tak jí nakopali prdel, spoutali jí, oslabili pomocí vodních elementálů a udělali z ní pec. Trpaslíkům se zatím podařilo dobít od Mindflayerů (Gauntlgrym je tak hluboký že zasahuje do Underdarku), Dire Corbies, Duergarů, Drowů atd jen pár vrchních pater. Vše ostatní zůstává ve tmě pod nimi. Longsaddle Osada na sever od Triboaru. Obklopuje magický dům rodiny Harpell. Vesnici vládne rada starších, ale většinou se do problémů ostatního světa nemíchá. V centru města stojí Ivy Mansion, magické sídlo klanu Harpell, rodiny čarodějů. Jsou laskaví a hodní, ale jejich magie je velice “náladová” jak se v okolí vypráví. Candlekeep Velká pevnost která je ve skutečnosti knihovnou. Největší knihovna na světě, plná knih a scrollů. Aby člověk získal vstup musí darovat knihovně knihy v ceně né menší než 1,000gp. Candlekeep si vždy drží nezávislost od frakcí i válek. Goldenfields Goldenfields is a walled abbey to Chauntea of spectacular size covering over 20 square miles and housing over 5,000 people. Secomber Small divided town that sits atop three stone hills. Acts as border town between the relatively peaceful West and the more savage North along the Sword Coast. Build on the ruins of Hastarl, capital of the Ancient Wizard Kingdom of Athalantar. New Sharandar Fey city build in ruins of Iliyanbruen in Neverwinter Wood not long ago. Guards portal to Feywild. Příspěvky členů Summitu Lady Ushien, začne scrollem, roztáhne scroll wishe a nacastí na celý Summit spell který zabraňuje pokus o ublížení jinému členovi pod hrozbou smrti. Všechny Vás tu vítám rozhlídne se, zůstane chvilku zrakem na Lichovi, drakovi a lordu protectorovi. Navzdory tomu že vím že žádné pozvání na Shieldmeet by nemělo být odmítnuto, ani zdaleka jsem nečekala že se nás se tu sejde tolik. Je to však jen dobře. Mám vážný strach o osud našeho světa a je jen dobře že o něm bude jednáno před zraky všech. Ráda bych Vás upozornila že několik dalších frakcí a skupin pozvání odmítlo a tak může být tento sněm monitorován a jeho záznam rozesílán. Pokyne rukou ke třem mladým paladinům kteří stranou vše sepisují. Jeden z nich se vyděšeně podívá do kruhu a vypadá že brzy omdlí. Vím že tu spousta z Vás podívá se na liche a stín bude jen velmi těžko hledat společnou půdu pro komunikaci, ale pochopte prosím že naše vlastní rozpory se musí dát za hlavu abychom čelili této nové hrozbě. Dessarinem zmítají Kulty, Orkové, Stinové Organizace, Nová hrozba moru, inicerační komanda, přepadávání na řece Dessarin, přepadávání cest a je třeba vysvětlit co se stalo v Rivergardu, Feathergalu a Sacred stonu. Ke slovu se postupně dostávají různí členové Summitu a hovoří o problémech svého okolí, vlivu elementálních kultů, invazi Phyrexie, ale i o zbytečných věcech. Pro vizuály ke všem členům Dessarin Summit doporučuji Infographics prezentaci: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19fR-zk0fiCt0T5Y1LUiHbkX2LXXYGfh8ZJONiTe80yg/edit?usp=sharing Westbridge Starosta Herivin Dardragon (půlčík) Radek s Pixie v kapse. Haelur Požár ve městě. Společnost pomohla. Druidi byli na nějakym srazu, ohniví kultisti tam upalovali lidi, nevadí to? Aha, pardon. Vodní kultisti tam upalovali lidi. Všichni hlásí přepadávání karavan. Elia Otaaryliakkarnos, drak změnený na mladou dívku která nemluví. Triboar Lady Protector Darathra Shendrel Severín Belgeon the Wisdomancer Zelphar s pomocí harfeníka z Red Larche zničil skladiště. Nemyslí si že v tom byli zapojeni kultisti. Dorazila výhružka od vzdušnýho kultu. Ruka Yartaru přepadává karavany na jih od nich. Orkové kmene Iceshield Tutakha Bugbear v Tuxedu Generál Goblin, kteřý zemřel protože chtěl testnout ten Wish. Mocné raidy občas narazí na skupinu kouzelníků, ale potom co Tutakha spojil kmeny nad nimi vítězí. Myslí si že by se lidé měli vzdát a on je ochrání. https://youtu.be/Z__UbFVoPd8 RED 3x Red Beliard je začal platit za ochranu města potom co Sundali inicerační komando který útočilo na Beliard když se vraceli z chaty. Odhalili spoustu kultistů z různých kultů na důležitých pozicích města. Dorazili do Rivergardu aby tam našli Cryomancera uprostřed rituálního kruhu tak ho zabili. HOAM (The High Order of the Awesome Mercenaries) Přišli všichni protože “přece někdo nezůstane doma”. Jenom čuměj Amphail Lord Warder Dauner Ilzimmer Larrakh Lady Umbra Ano, zde se mnou stojí bývalý člen zemního Kultu který nám může dodat spoustu důležitých informací a rad, tak jako je dává poslední rok mně. Můj přítel se nechystá hrát žádné hry a Lady Ushien už byla předána mapa označující vstup do chrámu země. Larrakh sám je odhodlaný vybudovat odboj a vést armády přímo do srdce hor a vyhnat z nich naše nepřátele. Mé město mezitím začíná prosperovat, stříbrná sedla jsou klidnější než obvykle. Akorát ve městě dochází voda a často je decimucí vichřice. Na vině je vzdušný a vodní kult. Zdá se že ve městě dochází ke spoustě intrik do kterých se on snaží proniknout ale nemůže. Larrakh nemluví, jen se usmívá a oblíží situaci. Lady Umbra vypadá že skenuje celé okolí. Yartar Waterbaronka Nestra Ruthiol Rohatý zástupce ruky Harald Greyspear Město je v pořádku, kromě únosů bezdomovců které stejně nikdo nechce a což rozhodně s kulty nic nemá, Žádný vliv kultů nevidí. Ruka Yartaru ve městě žádný vliv nemá. Na druhou stránku nechápe že Summit dovolil přijít někomu takovému jako je Dark Lady. Rozdhodně nesouhlasí s vyjednáváním s Otrokáři, Zloději a špehy. Womford Vodní Kultista 3x Vodní kulty nám pomohli v boji proti Ohnivým kultistům, dali nám sílu a rybu. Inicerační komanda pálí vše v okolí, nevidí problém v jiných kultech, podle nich by se měl Dessarin semknout proti ohnivým kultistům, najít jejich základnu a zničit je. Beliard Townmaster Halrud Ponden Velitel stráže Sildar Hallwinter Nový poradce starosty všeuměl Marlando (Gaelkur). Často jsou nad nimi vidět létající jednotky. Obří supi a podobně. Chvilku jsem si myslel že se věci budou spíše zlepšovat pro Beliard, hlavně po vypálení otrokářské arény za městem a v podstatě zmizení všech stop po otrokářích z okolí Beliardu. Ale karavany jsou často přepadávány na mostě, často jsou hlášeny nálety obřích supů, některé farmy se začínají pomalu propadat do nové bažiny která vzniká směrem od řeky. New Neverwinter Dagult Neverember, Last Open Lord of Waterdeep and the Lord Protector of New Neverwinter Vers Never, bastard syn Lorda Nashera Alagondara. General Sabine City police, defense, and security operations (mercenaries' leader) Soman Galt, trpoš who oversees tax collection, grants of property, and city files. I am more than pleased to offer my services and gold abych zachránili klenot of culture and trade kterým je Sword Coast. Through our combined efforts, Culty budou poraženy a Neverwinter will be reborn as a bašta of good in the Sword Coast North! Dagult Neverember Hora Hotentow vypadá podle čarodějů znovu aktivní. Některé části chasmu jsou už zaplavené lávou. Underdark se začíná probouzet, Lord by rád poděkovat Hlubině (nikoliv open lady) za poslanou armádu. V okolí Neverwinter Woodu spatřeny zvláštní kulty. Problémů je ve městě víc než dost, město najímá hrdiny. Chasm: Démoni? Démoni z Abyssu? Nikdo? Ok Abolethic Sovereignty: A sect of the powerful aberrant dynasty is devoted to manipulating a pocket of Spell plague beneath the city. Harfeníci si to alespoň myslí. Ashmadai: A cult of Asmodeus worshipers is bent on dominion in the region. Rebels: A fractured band of rebels is fighting Neverember's rule, and a war party of orcs is occupying part of the city. Meanwhile, many other groups of note are also scheming in Neverwinter. Thayans: The protector has received reports that Thayan agents are operating in the city- He has ordered General Sabine to sniff out any truth in the rumors_ He is awaiting her findings. Víme že kradou mrtvoly z našich hřbitovů.. Máme podezření že se snažej vyvolat obřího Dracoliche a ještě k tomu se podle Zhentarim snaží poskrvnit letohradskou devítku! Sons of Alagondar: Jsou proti nápadu “Nového” Letohradu. Nesouhlasí s tím že by outsider jako je Open Lord Hlubiny měl nosit Korunu krále Neverwinteru. Netherese: Neverember is ignorant of Netherese interests in the region, and he has in the past unwittingly hired several Shadovar agents to conduct discreet assassinations. Lord Protector najal spoustu Sellswordů který prochází a hlídají město. (Nemohl si dovolit vojáky z hlubiny protože by to vypadalo jako okupace) Helm’s Hold Rohini, the Prophet of Helm’s Hold The Prophet looks like a comely, approachable female human-attractive, but not so beautiful as to distract or bring anxiety to anyone who speaks with her. Her laughter is infectious, and her presence sets people at ease. She is easy to trust, and people reveal their deepest secrets and fears to her. Pod Helm’s Holdem je Sanatorium. Halas the Pure, Paladin Helma Green skinned Elf The land shudders under the weight of invisible titans, wrestling for control. Yet their battleground is as thin as parchment. Mightier powers slumber beneath, and when they wake, the land shall be made anew, and its people shall quake with fear no more. - Rohini the Prophet Waterdeep Laeral Silverhand Open Lady Mage of Waterdeep. (Zelphar je její tchán, ona jeho snacha.) Lady Mage vysílá svůj obraz ze staré věže Khelbena “Blackstaffa” Arunsuna. Obraz se občas zastaví a nehýbe jako by byla pryč. Underdark se začíná hýbat, něco se tam děje. Kultisti se ve městě občas objeví, ale jinak určitě chápou že metropole jako je Waterdeep je pro ně příliš velké sousto. Longsaddle Ardanac Harpell 2 sellswordi Roh Thibbledorfa Pwenta byl přinešen do Longsaddle kde jsme ho ressli, očistili a on zemřel. Je tam pochován. New Sharandar Angry eladrin have returned from the Feywild to a ruined world. Merrisara Winterwhite It is... complicated. We are an ancient and proud people, and we do not seek the aid of mortals lightly. Even in such a dire situation as we find ourselves in, many here believe that accepting your aid should be beneath us. I believe otherwise, however. This outpost, New Sharandar, was built to keep the portal that links your world to ours under Iliyanbruen control. However our presence here drew the attention of a fomorian king, Malabog, who wishes the portal for himself. He lays siege to us with his army. We are outnumbered, and cut off from reinforcements from our brethren. Z druhé strany je na nás útočeno Podivnými stvořeními které nepochází z feywildu, shadowfelu, ani pláně stínů. Addemios Three-Dawn Emrae Firesky Opovrhuje Merrisarou, ale je hodná a udělala by pro elfy cokoliv. Thayans Valindra Shadowmantle Red Wizard of Thay, Adimond Kroskas Dragon Cultist, helping Valindra You people haven't the slightest understanding of the power accumulating in the earth beneath you - power we must have. A pity that you stand in our way, but who knows? After some time under the earth, perhaps you, too, can be useful to us. Valindra Shadowmantle Valindra a její jednotky byly napadeny Phyrexií, relativně dlouho byl Neverwinter wood pod jejich útokem. Plus zdá se že vliv kultů se objevuje čím dál častěji v okolí Neverwinter woodu, stejně jako Dopplegangers o kterejch nemá pochyb že patří buď pod Abolethic Sovereighnty nebo pod Dark Lady. Nevím jestli je to běžná znalost mezi nižšími rasami, ale Thay a pozůstatky Netherilu jsou v otevřené válce která probíhá jak tu, tak v Shadowfellu. Nenechte se zaskočit ničím co říká Clariburnus, stíny dokážou jen lhát a podvádět. Dread Ring Necro of Thay Servants of Szass Tam seek to use the region's magic to raise an undead army. Orčí kmen Many-Arrows Black Lake District Mordai Vell Uctívačí ďábla? V Letohradu? Ale moje zlatíčko, zdá se že jste byla dezinformována tou Vaší skupinkou Maskovaných Lordů. Lord Protektor dělá svoji práci dobře a já Vás ujišťuji že vy i my jsme v bezpečí od podobných věcí. Dovolíte mi nalít Vám další sklenici vína? Jestli se opravdu bojíte, můžete si sednout blíž ke mě.. Mordai Vell na Open Lady of Waterdeep Netherese - Xinlenal Clariburnus Tanthul, Prince of Shade Helm’s Hold drží uprchlíky Thay. Jsou to naše soukromý války, Thay a Netheril válčí déle než tu vůbec stojí Neverwinter, priesti boha který nedávno zemřel by se do toho neměli moc srát, protože jestli mě paměť neklame tak ještě nedávno Netheresové bohy zabíjeli. Red Wizards of Thay jsou ti kteří by měli být drženi jako vinni. Jejich nemrtvé armády z shadowfellu jsou stejnou, ne-li větší hrozbou pro Toril jako Kulty. Sám Clariburnus je poslední vlnou odboje která chrání Toril a Neverwinter Wood. /Valindra - Přestaň lhát smrtelníkům Stíne! Víme dobře že se snažíte obnovit Vaše padlá města. Jedna z Vašich létajících pevností několik desetidnů zpátky napadla mé město Surcrossu v Shadowfellu! /Clariburnus Paktuješ se s uctívači ďábla! Až se uzavře portal do Shadowfellu a bude zničen Váš Dread Ring vše se vrátí do správných kolejí. Netheril ruled for thousands of years. Wrapped tight in a second womb of shadow, we have learned from our past mistakes for over a thousand more. How foolish for any mortal to even imagine standing against us now. Clariburnus Tanthul Iliyanbruen Fey: When the Iliyanbruen eladrin returned from the Feywild to their ancestral home in Neverwinter Wood, their voices rang out not in celebration but as wails and dirges. The ancient ruins of Sharandar had been violated, and many of their relics were gone. Such transgressions are unforgivable, and the eladrin swore vengeance upon the thieving vermin who dared defile their homeland. Now the fey struggle to defend the ruins that remain undisturbed as they labor to rebuild others. They have yet to realize IJ.J that the Netherese are responsible for the bulk of the III thefts. And the Shadovar have no intention of stopping ~ now. Their sporadic raids keep the fey off balance and IJ.J pin them down in a few outposts. Of course, the Neth- ~ erese swiftly kill any eladrin who get in their way. Tower of Twilight Orkové kmene Many-Arrows Vansi, Spellscarred Orc Commander Ferocious and deadly, Vansi takes her position as commander seriously. She defied Obould's orders because she saw an opportunity to take power in the city. Who knows? Perhaps one day, Neverwinter will become part of Many-Arrows. King Obould XVII Mere of Dead Man Lizarfolk Trpasličí průzkumníci Gargosh a jeho společník Gray Wolf Uthgardt Gauntlgrym King Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithral Hall, Heir of Delzoun, envoy of the Marchion of Mirabar and Founder of the Gauntlgrym. Heir of Delzoun, starý zlatý trpaslík, to on křičel na paladina Drorn Waranvil longbeard (dwarf elder) Problémy s Mindflayery, ještě nemají pevnost ani zdaleka celou. Maegera se probouzí. Dire Corby (bies) Králoství Besilmeru. Jeden z mých vlastní trpaslíků klanu Battlehammer Thibbledorf Pwent byl nakažen Vampýrismem, začal si říkat Pasák Gauntlgrymu a po vyhnání z Gauntlgrymu byl ztracen. To co se děje dole ani komentovat nebudu... Maegera (also known as Maegera the Inferno) was a primordial, fiery, god-like being whose immense heat was harnessed to power the Great Forge of the dwarven city of Gauntlgrym. Maegera was trapped in the Fiery Pit in Gauntlgrym, a large chasm filled with magma. It was kept in a state of slumber and semi-consciousness by bound water elementals, conjured by the Arcane Brotherhood. In 1452 DR, agents of Thay used a dwarf of Delzoun to pull a lever at the side of the fiery pit, closing the channels of water and allowing Maegera to stir and wake up, which caused earthquakes in the surrounding area. Maegera was put back into its slumber state by a group containing Drizzt Do'Urden, Bruenor Battlehammer and Jarlaxle Baenre, but they did not restore all of the water elementals since one of the summoning locations was broken. Uthgardts Shadovar (Netherese) zotročil kmen lycantropů Šedého Vlka! Secomber Lord Traskar Selarn Souhlasil s hlídáním Secomberu pro Alianci lordů jen za velmi tučný příděl peněz, který pravidelně utrácí za jídlo, ženy, umění a své velké zahrady. Z jižní části High Forrestu se pomalu stává High Moor, močál neskutečných rozměrů. Nejen že nám nad hlavama začal lítat nějakej novej drak, kterej vypadá že se nebojí lukostřelců, ale ještě z močálu vylejzaj divný čumáci který mi kurvěj zahradu, dělejte s tím něco, děkuju. Bexley starý černoch vstoupí do středu kruhu a vypráví o květině kterou hledá. Všichni na něj zírají jako na blázna. Phandalin Starostka Corvin “Cutthroat” Rakehail Orkové zemního kultu vyděšeni a zahnáni SG2. Dark Lady Dark Lady Černý pavouk Proximus Kira se při pohledu na Nezznara černého pavouka prořekne a vykřikne “Nemáš bejt mrtvej?” Jeho kůže se změní do modré a Kiře poděkuje. Doppleganger. Škuner Nalaskur Chalaska Belendithas Windsailor Lodní doprava přes Dessarin River je téměř nemožná. Rivergard keep byli ve skutečnosti vodní kultisti, někdo ho začal opravovat a znovu osidlovat, jsou si jisti že jsou to znovu oni. Několik desetidnů zpátky tam někdo viděl požár a zvuky bitvy. Druids of Scarlet Moon Elizar Dryflagon Rudovík Vlkodlak Wiglaf Rituál Ohnivého Obra byl dokončen a první kroky k nápravě Dessarin Valley byly učiněny. Farmáři Nettlebee Anderil Helvenblade Nettlebee něco o ohnivé čarodějnici ale pak radši zmlkne. Anderil, nájezdy orků které ničí okolí, plundrují ostatní farmy a ničí úrodu. Helvenblade možná je to naším štěstím které náš rod má už tisíc let, ale u nás je vše v pořádku. Goldenfields Příští rok bude průser jestli vše půjde dál tak jak teď. Sýpka severu nebude mít dost jídla pro Neverwinter, Hlubinu ani větší města Dessarin Valley. Inicerační komanda, bažiny, záplavy, vichřice. Elfové High Forestu Mladý elf kteří přijel na jednorožci mluví o problému Phyrexie. Elementální kulty mu příjdou jako podružné. Candlekeep Lorekeepeři Candlekeepu jsou zticha a zapisují. Společnost zodpovídá nějaké dotazy Summitu, Kira má proslov o nebezpečnosti Phyrexie, většina summitu si dělá legraci z převleku vodních kultistů, Sai mentální zprávou zpovídá Waterbaronku Triboru a snaží se něco zjistit o Flétnistovi. Zdá se, že Theron, tiefling vedle ní, drží její děti. Po té co promluví Clariburnus, utrhne se na něj Lich který stojí hned vedle. Král Neverwinteru zasahuje. Orkové se vztekají. Trpaslíci si začínají stěžovat že odevzdali zbraně. Vše se ztrhne ve velkou hádku kdy jeden křičí přes druhého. Společnost stojí beznadějně bokem. Zdá se, že ze Summitu neodejde nikdo živý. Ve chvíli kdy je již vše napjaté se najednou všichni utiší bez viditelného důvodu. Následuje vteřina ticha kdy se na sebe všichni dívají a nikdo nechápe proč nemůže mluvit. Jako by to byl závěs, se najednou přivezne část reality uprostřed kruhu. Modře tetovaná ruka v modrém plášti drží část tkaniny a prochází pod ní. Zářící oči, modrá róba plná run, hodně věcí kolem pasu. Z pod “závěsu” se vynoří postava. Sférochodec. Rázným krokem prochází dokola středem Summitu. Jace Beleren “Já jsem Jace Beleren.” Zatímco muž tuto větu vyslovuje skrze mentální zprávu se zavřenou pusou, všem účastníkům Summitu projíždí hlavou obrazy. Plainswalker je vpustí do vlastní hlavy, je z něj cítit dobro a hodná intence, ale při síle podobného čaroděje si nikdo nemůže být jist. Společnost vidí různá místa, zvláštní planetu s mechanickými obručemi, mladého chlapce s podobným účesem a rysy jak padá do řeky, obří sfingu, obrovské město, spoustu plání, formování jakési aliance a přísahu o ochraně multivesmíru. “Nebuďte pomýleni, hrozba elementálních kultů je skutečná, tento svět je v opravdovém nebezpečí.” Skupině opět projedou hlavou obrazy obřích vln, hořících měst a světů zničených elementy. “Mých schopností je třeba jinde, musíte ochránit svůj svět sami.” Obrazy ukazují různé světy pod různými útoky, bez pokusu skrýt, nebo vysvělit tento úmysl je cítit že jich několik nebylo ukázáno. Hrozba Phyrexie je vedlejší. Obrazy vojenských jednotek bojujících na různých místech, možná i různých světech proti černým mechanoidům a priestům s lahvičkami. Mezi obrazy lze zahlédnout i svět popisovaný Feugenem. Vaši hrdinové by neměli ztrácet čas malichernostmi a vyrazit po stopách kultů. Jejich rituály nesmí být dokončeny, nebo Váš svět padne jako jiné před ním. Několik obrazů ukazuje velké sály z pohledu proroků. Vždy jsou plné lidí. A vždy se jedná o magické schromáždění. Zdá se že něco vyvolávají. Mám vteřinu než se musím vrátit na Zendikar, ptejte se. Skupině problikne hlavou obraz jiné pláně, s obrovskými monstry na obzoru. A čtyřmi humanoidy ve vzdoru. Zdá se že tento obraz unikl omylem, na zlomek vteřiny je cítit strach. Obraz se rychle změní na zalesněnou pláni ve které je zarostlý hexagon. Ze změny se dá vycítit snaha Jace ochránit příjemce zpráv od škodlivosti obrazu který vyslal původně. Jace se na moment zastaví před místem ze kterého přišel. Celý Dessarin Summit dostane odpověď na otázky které pošlou do Planeswalkerovy mysli. Zdá se, že je modrý mág odpovídá z myslí jiných návštěvníků. Vše se děje simultálně. Kormac se ptá jak se dají zastavit rituály kultů. Odpověď zní “Artefakty” a v jeho hlavě se objevují čtyři zbraně proroků. Maexe zajímá dohoda kterou uzavřeli s ohnivým kultem a jestli ji Vanifer dodrží. Odpověď je “Ne”. Kira se ptá jak je na tom Mirrodin. Odpověď: “Padl” doprovází obraz posledních členů odporu. Alf se ptá jestli se vůbec někdo zeptal na boj proti kultům. Odpověď je “Ano”. Poslední otázka je Saiova a zní “Co je tohle?” A zasáhne Jace Wild Magicem. Jace se otočí přes rameno a bezeslov odpoví “Potenciál”. “Hodně štěstí. For the sake of the Multiverse, I will keep watch.” Po vyslání poslední mentální zprávy Mág zmizí stejně jako se objevil. Jeho návštěva netrvala ani 20 vteřin. Ještě moment je v kruhu klid. Pak začne absolutní zmatek. Lady Ushien stojí a není schopná reakce. Mladá holčička se změní do Prastarého Stříbrného Draka a odlétá. Lich čaruje kouzlo které ho okamžitě zabíjí. Dark Lady zabliká a zmizí. Lord Neverember si nasazuje korunu a zamyšleně odchází. Open Lady Mage hlubiny vypne své spojení. Trpaslíčí průzkumníci šílí nadšením. Oba Orčí vůdci mizí. Tu Tha Kha vypadá radostně. Lady Protector z Triboaru zlostně kouká na společnost. Zdá se že Summit skončil. Ti co nechtějí odejít okamžitě se ještě moment zdržují v Summit Hallu. Maex využije příležitosti a dívá se na svého bývalého pána Proxima srkze sklíčko. Je to opravdu člověk, bytost vedle je Doppleganger. Muž v oblečení zahradníka který na Summitu poněkuď zmateně mluvil o květině kterou hledá přistoupí ke skupině RED, ale ta odmítá. Nakonec příjde ke Společnosti jestli se může přidat v boji proti kultům. Kormac souhlasí, potřebují každého. Společnost chvilku mluví s Lady Ushien, zdá se že nic dalšího se již nestane. Rozhodnou se pomoci Summit Hallu a vzít s sebou pár uprchlíků. Skupina vede uprchlíky z Summit Hallu do Red Larche. Mnozí z nich se modlí k Beshabě aby na ně byla další den milá. Zítřek má být dnem Beshaby, nejsmolnějším dnem v roce. Skupina cestou najde velké vejce o které se stará spousta malých ptáčků, vejce je odneseno a předáno Andariel k vysezení. Ještě večer se skupina dozví o smrti Pell vnučky Minnie. Po dlouhé cestě jsou všichni unaveni a jdou spát.